The Handsome Man With The Perverted Hands xxxoxxx
by animeloverxxxx
Summary: misaki wants to show his love but has the strangest ways of going about it
1. Chapter 1

**The handsome man with the perverted hands - misaki X usagi**

****

"**usagi!" misaki was furious now he was so annoyed school had not been going well and to top it off his name was now in some perverted anime he didn't even know about. So naturally he rushed quickly and slammed the door open neally knocking it off its hinges and into usagi's study. He was about to scream but he let go of his pounding knuckles and his gaze layed apon a beautiful man who was sound asleep on his computer desk. As much as misaki hated to admit it usagi looked kinda cute and innocent when he asleep but when hes not hes just perverted.**

**Misaki looked at the silver hair that slightly hid the tight closed eyes that he was dieing to see , misaki's heart started to swirl as he continued to stare upon his beautiful lover that slept like a log. Misaki drew his attention to the computer that ounce again had been left on.**

"**stupid usagi!" misaki mumbled but his anger swam away and pure love and affection came ashore , misaki's eyes were happy at what they saw for ounce, it was a picture of misaki and usagi at the beach with usagi's long arms wrapped around him tight and was devishly smirking with those majinecent eyes that aroused misaki so much. His heart sank and he didn't know why but he wanted to kiss usagi and he couldn't resist the man much longer, he knelt down and gazed at the handsome face that lay on the brownish desk. Usagi let out a small moan was he dreaming of me? Misaki thought to himself, No i shouldn't get big headed not that i care misaki thought.**

**Misaki**

**That was it i pounced at him not thinking of the conciquesises i should of, the chair buckled so now we were both on the floor i was sat ontop of him , his sleepy dark eyes started to flicker open.**

**Author**

**He yawned loudly and said "ugh what happened i feel as a dog jumped at me." He opened his eyes fully not to a dog but to a small boy with beautiful brown hair and gorgues green eyes "misaki what are you doing." He was expecting to be shouted at with slaps and swears but he wasn't he was surprised as the younger male started to unbutton his vest and then his shirt.**

**Misaki's face was only a little bit pink but he looked quiet confident. Usagi was still very shocked "uh misaki?" misaki simplaly turned to face to usagi and with a cheerful smile said "hi"**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hope you like it worked hard on it ^^

Usagi-san in all honestly didn't know where to put himself, misaki hadn't ate anything bad lately or drunk eny wierd love poisen thingy he got up and leaned on his elbows but still had misaki on his lap avoiding his glare and was still undoing his shirt.

"misaki what are you doing?"

"well i came in and i sae you-" misaki looked down in silence , usagi drew his drowsy eyes to his computer screen he sighned "uh i'm sorry if it embarreses you. I'll change it" he went to get up but misaki pulled back down onto him.

There was silenece for awhile as usagi layed there with wide eyes at his lover who hovered him with hungrey eyes that were staring at his strong milky chest that had been revealved from the blue t-shirt. Usagi smiled with a evil grin. "so what are you planning on doing to me?" he whispered in misaki's ear which made a shiver shoot down his spine "mi-sa-ki"

"well nothing really"

"so you don't wont sex then?" usagi raised an eyebrow

"no not at all! You pervert!" he crossed his arms but he couldn't help but glance at the sexiness between his legs.

"so you don't think im sexy?" he grinned suductivly at the other male who's pants started to tighten.

"Well i J-just think Y-your rather Han-handso-me thats all." He anrgry looked away but reverted and looked back when usagi laughed at him. "whats so god dam fun-" he was cut off as usagi kissed his forehead "too cute" he smiled , misaki had now gone bright red in the cheeks. Usagi kissed him gently now but misaki made it deeper and grabbed tightly onto his lover's big,firm shoulders, usagi layed misaki on his back and hovered above him with his dareing purple eyes , he drew closer for another kiss and misaki slammed his eyes shut, usagi stopped their lips inches away and he quietly chuckled "hmph." Misaki slowly opened his emerald eyes.

Usagi got up and looked down at the quiet aroused boy, "so adorable" and saying that he walked out of his study and into the bedroom to go asleep, misaki who was layed on the floor very confused at what just happened. So he stood up and stomped in usagi's bedroom."your pissing me off!" his eyes were closed and fists were formed out of it small hands, "i went in there and saw how sexy you looked so I-i wanted to M-make love to you!" misaki was shouting now and his face was red hot and he was shaking with anger "so dam you akihiko! Make love to me now!" he stopped as he relised what he just said, his heart raced at the sight he saw.

His lover was layed in bed completely naked with his arms behind his head with a gaint smirk across his beautiful face.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

so misaki stood eyes and mouth wide open, he grit his teeth and shook his head, "hm see i wanted to make love aswell i just thoght it would be better in bed" he stretched out his finger to indicate to misaki to come towards him misaki dragged his feet and slomped on the bed on his knees it was like his brain was saying no but his heart and his dick was saying hell yeah!  
>he slowly took of his striped jumper and ran his own hand down his chest, usagi who was at the other end of the bed was starting to become very turned on.<p>

"mmmm" he loudly said and crawled over to misaki and moaned ounce more and said "so you think im sexy hu? " he couldnt see misaki face as he was lookin down but it was probly bright red from cheeks to ears "do you really want me to make love to you?"  
>"what NO i wanna do it to you this time im the one who thinks your sexy!" he shouted as he crashed his against his lover's and now layed ontop of him he slowly started to kiss usagi's chest and he ran his hands down onto his erected nipples and played with them usagi grit his teeth hard.<p>

misaki captured usagi's lips and forced his silky tongue into usagi mouth and played with his, usagi moaned and said inbetween each kiss "i love you"  
>misaki nodded and said "i know BAKA, i-i love you too." he said as he hugged usagi tight and he licked his neck, he then drew his attention to usagi's pounding region below that was dieing for attention. he grabbed his hand onto it and wiped it down and then licked the head of it, usagi moaned loudly and shouted "misaki YES!"<br>misaki gripped tight to his lover's face and pulled him in close but then completely forgot ehy as he got lost in his lover's beautiful eyes.

"yes?" usagi-san said with a smile,  
>"uh well i just wanted to say..." he fiddled with his hands and started to sweat "i..i your really YOUR R-really HOT!" the sudden outburst made usagi's eyes w widen with shock, "YOUR REALLY SEXY EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS!"<br>he grabbed tight of usagi-san's lower region and started to pump it quickly and usagi gripped the sheets tight and almost broke then and bit onto his lip and neally drew blood.

"I GET SO ANGRY WHEN I YOUR AROUND ALL YOUR FANS HOW YOU SMILE AND HUG THEM IT PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH!" usagi was close to release his body was so hot he started to burn up "MISAKI!"he threw his head back and now he knew what it was like to be not in control and of corse he enjoyed it very much.

end of chapter 3 there will be a chapter 4 promise ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 so yeah this is the last chapter i think mabye for this story dunno might continue depends on reviews lol uh i dont mind requests tho ok lets get on with it.  
>misaki:yes can we im amazing in the next chapter usagi:what about me?<br>misaki: ow...you were ok but you can improve usagi: -_-"  
>me: HEY both of you shut up! now lets start.<p>"i mean your always at those parties with all of those girls it pisses me off!" he was now in position to ride usagi. usagi was panting and was sweating alot and every moan that escaped him made misaki hard even more, "thier always touching you! you what is they got to touch you? or worse kiss you! and what if you like it and you leave me for some chick?" tears ran down misaki's face.<p>

usagi leaned up and said "that would never happen i have no interest in girls only misakis" he glared at him with his amazing eyes but misaki was stubborn and shouted "OW YOU LIKE MISAKIS SO IF THERE WAS ANOTHER ONE WITH MY NAME YOU WOULD FUCK THEM TOO?"  
>he shouted as he beated his lover's chest like a drum "no only ones with-" he drew his face closer to misaki's and cupped his face with his big hands that misaki adored so much "greens eyes and short spikey hair" he grinned , but misaki still wouldnt give up and let out another outburst "THAT COULD BE ENYONE!" he shouted fuming but usagi just giggled.<br>misaki was going to respond but usagi just pressed his lips against misaki's gently, misaki moaned into the older man's mouth, usagi stopped and looked into his his flushed face. "Ok what about this,i only LOVE you misaki the one who's with me now and will be forever with me right?" misaki nodded and then kissed him passionlatly and they made love 5 time sin one night misaki's ass was bright red afterwards.

but the whole time he felt loved and cared for and he knew he hade nothing to worry about beacuse like usagi said they would be toghether forever.  
> AN I HOPE IVE GOT BETTER AND I HOPE IT GETS BETTER . PLEASE REVIEW IT ^^ misaki:yes please do or i would of got a sore ass for nothing!  
>usagi: i thought it was for love? you do love me right?<br>misaki:...yes BAKA usagi!  
>me: geez you guys stop agueing dont you have somewhere to be?<br>misaki: ow YEAH sch-"  
>usagi: my bedroom thanks for reminding us misaki: WHAAAAA what no! get off me pervert!"<br>usagi: good bye everyone"  
>*cares misaki out*<br>me: wow it shore is quiet im gonna go vist hiroki and nowaki ooo i know i see if nowaki wants to play monopoly again!" *i leave* 


End file.
